What if
by Nyroge
Summary: 'Tal vez no en éste mundo, tal vez no ahora, pero créeme que algún día podré responderme cada pregunta, quizás no ahora, no mañana, ni en años. Pero algún día' ¿Y si el amado de Yan un día le correspondiera? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Le correspondería? ¿A qué sabrían sus besos ? ¿Cómo serían las miradas? /Kiku x NyoChina/ Basado en Quiet de Lights.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y jamás lo harán. Son de papi Himaruya. **

**Setting: Canon /Nyotalia**

**Warning: Aclaro que esto es un fic Japón x NyoChina. Posible OoC, y la letra en cursiva, bueno, algunas cosas serán para enfatizar algunas cosillas, y otras serán para relatar supuestos.**

**No tengo idea porqué, pero mientras escuchaba un par de canciones y revisaba algunas imágenes antiguas en mi carpeta me vino la idea de escribir algo para éstos dos. Al menos situarlo en suspuestos, todo gracias a la imaginación de Yan. Personalmente lo encuentro una relación bastante ''sana'' , y tierna, si lo tomamos desde un punto de vista donde ambos estén calmados, porque históricamente no es una relación demasiado bonita(?) , aunque quise aprovechar de la personalidad enérgica de Yan y la personalidad calmada de Kiku. Gosh, le daría muchos dolores de cabeza al pobrecito, pero igual la querría(?)**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Entre los dos hay un abismo, me pregunto si algún día lo podré cruzar. Un abismo de miradas, de palabras y a veces teniéndote tan cerca, el abismo sigue igual entre tu y yo. Tal vez tú no lo notes, tus ojos no ven lo que yo veo, tampoco el enorme trecho que nos separa, trecho que puedes recorrer con facilidad y pararte frente a mí, pero nunca ha sido fácil Kiku.

_Nunca lo fue. _

Te mueves por la sala de reuniones y me he quedado quieta, nunca he comprendido a mi cuerpo estando junto a ti, pudiendo actuar de la forma en la que soy, y luego arrepintiéndome. Jamás me he arrepentido de quién soy, pero contigo es diferente, siento que debo ser más cuidadosa, más tranquila, más…

–Buen día, Chun-san. –Te has acercado a mí, manteniendo una sonrisa leve en tu boca y has inclinado tu cuerpo. En mi mente me he repetido que debo actuar normal.

–¡Ni hao, Kiku, aru! –He dicho en voz alta con una amplia sonrisa y una graciosa reverencia, quedadome helada a los segundos. Siempre me digo que debo ser tranquila, pero ser yo misma me fluye…a veces he querido incluso ser otra persona, la clase de persona por la que puedas demostrar más interés.

–Tan animada como siempre. ¿No? Tenga…–De tu bolsillo has sacado un par de dulces y me lo has ofrecido con una sonrisa.

Kiku siempre es tan considerado, es así con todos, y no me importa, me gusta que sea así, aunque así jamás podré notar un cambio, si es más atento o no, pero no me quejo…no podría gustarme él de ninguna otra forma, que no sea en la que le conozco ahora. Porque él me gusta, me gusta demasiado.

Me gustan sus ojos oscuros y el misterio en ellos, me agradan esas sonrisas que intenta ocultar bajo sus mangas, me gusta su voz suave y baja, su preocupación, incluso sus nervios, cuando se asusta (o yo lo asusto cuando aparezco de la nada), hay tantas cosas de él, que puedo resumirlas en un _Me gusta Kiku, me fascina. _

Quisiera gritarlo, decirlo, susurrarlo como secreto, quiero que éste sentimiento salga, que lo sepan todos, que lo sepa él, que diga algo, saber que lo sabe, saber lo que piensa al respecto, pero entonces el abismo vuelve a aparecer y quedó congelada, no me atrevo a cruzar, a saltar, a pesar de que sería capaz de construir un puente con tal de llegar a él y decirle todo de una vez.

–¿Chun-san? ¿Se encuentra bien? –Su voz me ha sacado de mis cavilaciones y entonces le he mostrado una sonrisa, y un animado ¡gracias por los dulces! , yéndome a sentar , una vez en mi silla he puesto la vista en los papeles. La reunión está por comenzar y yo solo puedo dar miradas de reojo a Japón, de nuevo las preguntas han vuelto, y los pensamientos.

_¿Qué pasaría si fueramos pareja?_

_¿Cómo comenzaríamos a ser pareja?_

_¿Qué se sentiría el primer beso?_

_¿Cómo sería si me correspondiera?_

Todas se resumían a una pregunta. _¿Cómo sería estar junto a Kiku…para siempre?_

He lanzado un suspiro, y mi cerebro ha comenzado a funcionar, la vista de nuevo en los papeles, se ha perdido en una visión oscura que poco a poco va tomando el color, las formas , captando olores, sabores, y sensaciones .

_¿Qué pasaría si fueramos pareja?_

–_¡Chun-san! _–_Susurra una voz de forma aguda, moviendo el brazo de la mayor a lo que ésta despierta, se ha dormido en medio de la reunión, y al abrir los ojos Kiku ha estado al lado de ella moviéndola para que despierte, ésta se talla un ojo , pero entonces algo muy suave se ha colocado en su mejilla. Al fijarse ha sido el menor quién ha depositado un tierno beso en ésta. _

–_Kiku…_–_El chico le ha mostrado una sonrisa serena, colocando un par de mechones tras la oreja de la asiática quién recibía las atenciones de lo más feliz. _–_Lo siento, me he dormido, ¿no? Ayer tuve mucho trabajo, aru. _–_Se ha excusado la chica con ojitos dormilones, apoyándose en el hombro del chico quien sólo a ocultado una risita, observando a la chica con ternura, como si fuera lo más preciado en su mundo. _

–_¿Le parece si vamos a comer algo? Ya ha llegado la hora de descanso. _–_Avisó el menor, sacando un gruñido de la otra quien se ha levantado de un saltito y ha posado sus ojos sobre los ajenos._

–_Te dije que me trates de tú. ¡Soy tu novia! _–_El chico sólo se rió y se levantó, dejando un beso en su frente con mucho cariño. _

–_Lo sé, pero me gusta cuando te pones así. –Respondió el chico, guiándola a la mayor hacia afuera, caminando con ella, y en el camino tomando su mano, y entrelazando lentamente sus dedos, las miradas de ambos se cruzados, perdiéndose de a poco en los ojos del otro, sonriendo con cierta timidez para continuar su camino afuera de la sala, ante la mirada de algunos pocos que veían a la pareja pasar._

–_¿Qué quieres para comer hoy? –Preguntó el menor, mirando a la otra, la pregunta hizo a la castaña reír un poco. _

–_Nada de 'qué quieres para comer hoy', dije que yo cocinaría hoy, ¿no? –El pelinegro miró al suelo y se limitó a sonreír. Esperó hasta que salieron de la sala y un par de pasos más alejados de ahí se decidió a hablar._

–_Hai, lo recuerdo, Ai…–Susurró tomando el rostro de la chica y robándole un corto pero dulce beso en la boca , dejando a la asiática ida unos momentos, con ese cosquilleo en el vientre que siempre le producían todos sus besos._

_¿Cómo comenzaríamos a ser pareja? _

–_¡Ya le he dicho que no haga eso! –Gritó una voz entre nerviosa, que no llegaba a ser molesta, entrando a la casa , seguido de una asiática quien no podía dejar de contener la risa por la preocupación del otro oriental, y esas mejillas rojas._

–_¡Pero Kiku se veía tan lindo, aru! ¿Por qué debería dejar de hacerlo? Siempre te pones tan rojito…_

–_Pero no cuando estoy frente al señor Alemania o Italia. –La chica rodó los ojos y se acercó más a él quedando frente a frente._

–_No los trates de usted, son menores que tú._

–_Se llama respeto, Chun-san. _

–_Ellos deberían tenerte respeto a ti, eres mayor. _

–_Pero yo quiero tratarlos de esa forma, como la trato a usted, Chun-san._

–_No decías eso la otra noche. –Dijo la chica moviendo las cejas , provocando que el menor se sonrojase aun más._

–_¡No debería recordarme eso! E-Eso fue, fue…_

–_Oh, yo sabía que querías hacerlo, aru. –Le molestó ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos._

–_Yan…_

–_Tú no tienes la culpa, aru. Yo debí aprenderme los controles para jugar mejor el videojuego y no exasperarte, si te hubieras visto ese día, gritando tantas cosas para desahogarte porque se te murió tu Paladin. –Si , al final todo eso resultó ser una pequeña pelea porque la mayor no se había aprendido los mandos para jugar con Kiku, provocando que el personaje de éste muriera al intentar defenderla._

–_Yan…_

–_¿Si? _

–_No me cambies el tema, sólo te quería pedir que no hicieras eso. –Pidió el menor, tomando las manos de la chica, mas sin alejarlas de su rostro, solo acariciándolas por encima con cariño. Las palabras han sacado un puchero por parte de Chun Yan. _

–_¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo, aru? Me gusta…_

–_Porque…–El japonés ha dejado una pausa y ha sonreído un poquito, aunque entonces esa sonrisa se ha desvanecido un momento. –Chun-san, sólo las parejas deberían darse besos en…los labios. Y nosotros no somos…etto…–Se ha quedado en silencio un instante. –Y usted…quiero decir, tú has hecho eso frente a Alemania e Italia y…_

–_Sé mi novio entonces. –Le cortó la asiática. Cuando Kiku ha subido la mirada, los ojos fijos de Yan estaban sobre él, ella estaba decidida cuando lo dijo._

–_¿Nani…?_

–_Sé mi pareja entonces. –Volvió a repetir ella. No sabía qué era, se supone que ella también debía ser tan conservada como Kiku, dejar los besos para cuando estaban solos, y los cariños también, para cuando eran pareja, aunque no lo fueran, pero era inevitable, cuando miraba al japonés , cada vez que le sentía cerca, ella solía se movía hasta él, y acababa besando su boca una vez más, perdiéndose en ese mar de sensaciones y felicidad._

–_Chun Yan…_

–_Si no lo deseas, lo acep-_

–_Si quiero. –Le cortó como nunca el japonés, ahora viendo a los ojos castaños de la otra con decisión, tomando las manos de ésta y entrelazando lentamente sus dedos, enviándole un escalofrío a la chica, quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos y sonreír con inmensa alegría, gesto que aprovechó el pelinegro para acercarse y sellar su noviazgo ahora con un beso._

_¿Qué se sentiría el primer beso?_

_Primero comenzó con pokeos, y acabó con ambos en el suelo luchando por ver quién ganaba aquella guerra de cosquillas, era tanta la risa que acabaron ambos en el suelo mirando hacia arriba sin dejar dejar de reírse. _

–_D-Deberíamos, ahahah, p-parar de ahha, reírnos, aru. –Dijo una risueña Yan que comenzaba a doblarse por el dolor en el vientre, tanta risa hacía que le doliera, pero no podía detenerse y cuando Kiku comenzó a reírse como cerdo menos pudo parar de hacerlo, era demasiado gracioso. _

–_G-Gomenesai, hehe.. e-es que…–Se detuvo, volvió a sujetarse el abdomen como la asiática sin dejar de reír, eran de esos momentos que la cosa más insignificante podía sacarte carcajadas, no podía parar._

–_N-No quiero morir de risa, aru. –Se lamentó la china entre risas. _

–_T-Tampoco yo…_

–_D-Debemos hacer algo_

–_¿Cómo que? –Preguntó el japonés que estaba a punto de volver a reírse, pero se calló rápidamente y las risas cesaron al instante. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos un momento, observando los ojos cerrados de Yan, pudiendo sentir los labios de la mayor contra los suyos, y obligándole a cerrar lentamente sus orbes, hasta que el beso acabó, y la misma chica se separó lentamente, observándole bajo sus pestañas, lo cuál dejó sorprendido y sonrojado al otro oriental, quien sonrió tímido, aquel beso…le dio un cosquilleo en el vientre, por parte de la china, fue lo mismo, literalmente sintió mariposas en el estómago._

–_Esa…es una buena forma de parar la risa. –Susurró Kiku, siendo ahora él quien volviera a besarla._

_¿Cómo sería si me correspondiera? _

_¡No, no, no! ¡Esa chica no tenía porqué acercarse tanto! ¿Qué? ¡No le importaba si era la secretaría de Kiku! Ella no tenía porque sonreír así, y menos sacarle tantas risas al japonés._

_Ahí estaba una asiática toda furiosa y especialmente celosa mirando como el chico mantenía una conversación con la secretaria quien le pasaba unos papeles. La charla terminó cuando éste notó una extraña aura fría alrededor, pensando que podría ser Rusia se ha girado para encontrarse con una china que sonreía con ternura a pesar de que se notara que podía romper a alguien en dos con un solo golpe. _

_Acabó despidiéndose de la secretaria y caminando hasta la chica, no sin antes tomar un profundo suspiro, sabía que Yan no era de las que echaban las cosas en cara, pero se notaba en ciertas actitudes lo celosa que podía estar , ¿a qué se debería? No lo sabía, pero se le hacía tierno, como acababa inflando las mejillas y negando que no las inflaba y que no hacía una rabieta a su manera. _

–_Venga , Chun-san, por aquí. –Acabó señalándole su oficina, haciendo la asiática aún refunfuñando pasara al interior de ésta, sacando una risilla de parte del menor, quien la ocultó detrás de una manga, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos y que nadie les interrumpiera mientras discutían temas políticos._

_Aunque…por otro lado…_

_Ahora era el japonés quien estaba por alguna razón tensándose, apretaba la quijada y la soltaba, contradiciéndose una y otra vez. ¿Por qué Corea tenía que respetar tan poco el espacio ajeno? No, más bien, ¿Por qué Corea tenía que respetar tan poco el espacio personal de Chun Yan? Sabía que Yan tampoco respetaba a veces el suyo, la verdad era agradable , pero ese no era el punto, tampoco era el punto el hecho de que fuera una reunión familiar , a él no le interesaba, sólo quería que dejara de apretar a la pobre asiática y moverla de izquierda a derecha. _

–_C-Corea…_

–_¿Si~? _

–_M-Me estás ahogando, aru. –Susurró la asiática un instante, aunque suprimiendo una risita, después de todo , Corea seguía siendo su pequeño niño consentido. –Corea…–Volvió a decir, no quería ser grosera y menos si el chico le había querido ver por tanto, pero entonces una mano se colocó , o más bien se enrolló alrededor de su cintura y la alejó de los brazos de su hermano menor. _

–_Chun-san dijo que la suelte. –Una voz extrañamente enojada, irritada habló, y cuando la chica miró se dio cuenta que era Kiku, no pudo evitarlo pero los colores se le subieron al rostro de inmediato. El coreano se ha mostrado sorprendido y sólo se ha ido, con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios. ¿La razón?Es todo un misterio. _

–_No debería dejar que la abrazara así. –Dijo quien, pasados unos minutos, mantenía sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura de la china, quien no podía sentirse más nerviosa, pues a cada palabra que Kiku decía, ella podía sentir su respiración contra su oído, cosa que el japonés no notaba, ya que seguía mirando por donde el otro oriental se había ido. _

–_Kiku…_

–_¿Si…Chun-san?_

–_Me…estás tomando por la cintura. –Ahora el rojo era el japonés, quien al notarlo, la soltó en seguida, a pesar de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le hubiera gustado mantenerla abrazada de esa manera. _

–_¿Estabas celoso…?_

–_¿Qué? Iee, sólo lo hacía porque la estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte y eso podría ser malo para us-_

–_Estabas celoso entonces. –Dijo ella, provocando que el chico titubeara y se hallara entre aceptarlo o negarlo._

–_Yo…no, bueno…–Miró hacia abajo, y subió la mirada un momento. –Tal vez…si. _

–_Tú sabes que sólo te quiero a ti, ¿no? –El japonés fue formando una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y acabó mirando hacia abajo. Sintió que no decía demasiado, así que decidió mirarla a los ojos. _

–_No quiera a nadie más como me quiere a mí, onegai. –Pidió, sacando una sonrisa de Yan quien sólo se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerzas, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, provocando que el japonés lentamente fuera abrazandola para apretarla contra su cuerpo. _

–_No si tu no quieres a nadie más de esa forma. –Una suave mano la hizo subir la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Kiku otra vez._

–_No podría…sólo la quiero a usted de esa forma. _

–_¡Trátame de tú!_

–_No podría querer a nadie más como te quiero a ti, Chun Yan. –Corrigió el japonés con una risita. _

_Fue una forma extraña de decirse que se querían, pero con los celos de cada uno. ¿Qué más que eso se podría esperar? _

_¿Qué pasaría si…?_

_¿Pudiera tomar su mano alguna vez…?_

_Seguramente estaría junto a él, mirando esa mano una y otra vez, pensando como sería el tacto, queriendo agarrarla sin más, pero deteniéndose, el pobre japonés podría asustarse, podría no gustarle, incomodarle, pero no. Kiku se daría cuenta y le tomaría de la mano, con una sonrisa leve y las mejillas rojas, al igual que la asiática. _

_¿Dormir contigo? _

_Ambos asiáticos bajo el mismo futón, frente a frente y ambos sonrojados, teniendo miedo de quizás ir más allá, pero no, ambos sonríen y se abrazan. Aún es muy pronto para eso, de momento, sólo les queda abrazarse y cerrar los ojos para entregarse al sueño._

_¿Entregarme a ti?_

_La sonrisa cansada de ambos era amplia, ambos mirando al cielo, agotados , y sintiendo como si su pecho quemara de una forma tan gratificante como nunca la habían sentido. Las mejillas sonrojados, y los labios rojos e hinchados de cada uno, las pequeñas marcas en el cuello de ambos, y las sabanas desordenadas, junto a sus cabellos sobre las almohadas. Las miradas brillantes vuelven a encontrarse y deciden fundirse en un profundo beso antes de decidirse a dormir, abrazados una vez más. _

Existen tantas preguntas, tantas cosas en mi mente que cada vez que te veo, viajan por si solas,, creando nuevas experiencias, nuevos mundos e ilusiones. Contigo mi mundo se destruye y entonces se vuelve a rehacer, con más opciones, más alternativas para los dos que jamás serán, pero aquello está bien. No tienes la obligación de estar conmigo, sólo sigue sonriéndome con esa amabilidad tan propia de ti.

–Chun-san, no debería dormirse en las reuniones.

–¿Eh? –Me he levantado y he mirado a Kiku al lado mío. ¿Desde cuando él se ha sentado junto a mí? Mi confundida mirada ha de haberlo alertado, por lo que carraspea y decide explicarse.

–Corea quería despertarla, y no creo que sea muy buena idea, si sabe a lo que me refiero. –Se ha explicado él mirando a otro lado ciertamente apenado. No pude evitar sonreír con ternura, queriendo abrazarlo, pero eso no se puede, _no en éste mundo. _

–Xìexìe, Kiku Siempre tan considerado…

–Descuide, aunque es una pena. –Miraste a tu alrededor y luego a mí. –La reunión ya ha terminado, pero anoté las cosas importantes para usted. –Me ha pasado una hojita y ha seguido mirando a otro lado.

–Nuevamente gracias, Kiku. Por cierto, ahm…¿te gustaría dar una vuelta?

–Me encantaría, pero no puedo, debo ir a ver algo con Italia y Alemania. Pero puedo acompañarla a la salida si quiere.

Aquello me dejó ciertamente decepcionada , mas accedí, tomé mis papeles, la hoja con los apuntes y seguí a Japón hasta llegar a la salida, donde sus amigos pasaron a recogerlo, recién allí, pude dejar escapar ese suspiro que me había estado aguantando todo éste tiempo, colocando luego la mejor sonrisa en mi cara, observando la calle por donde el auto de Alemania donde iba Italia y Japón, había desaparecido.

_Tal vez no en éste mundo, tal vez no ahora, pero créeme que algún día podré responderme cada pregunta, quizás no ahora, no mañana, ni en años._

–Pero en algún mundo, o algún día…créeme que podré responder cada una de éstas preguntas.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Espero les haya gustado, porque a mi no -okno- , si tienes algún comentario, puedes dejar review, no importa si no posees cuenta de fanfiction. **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
